


Change

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [26]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Everyone has new outfits by the time Yu returns to Inaba. Kanji and Naoto get their new clothes together.Fluffcember Day 26: Clothing
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 9





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This one only took so long cause I kept trying to change stuff. Hopefully, it's good enough now. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

After Yu left Inaba, things started changing for the better. People started negotiating with Junes to get a local goods department, the fog had stopped appearing after rainy nights, and, most importantly, their group started to change. One particular thing that everyone seemed to be changing was their appearance. They all had different ideas of what they needed for a new look. 

Yosuke didn’t change too much, but he grew more mature. He was still the dork that everyone liked to mess with. However, they did it less nowadays thanks to his growing acceptance of LGBTQ+ people. He was still easy to pick on, especially with how pervy he could be, but he wasn’t nearly as easy to mess with as he was previously.

Chie embraced her feminine side and grew out her hair a little bit more, started wearing clothes that were seen as feminine. That didn’t change her workout schedule (in fact, she made her workouts more frequent), and she was still just as fit, possibly even fitter than when they were routinely going into the TV world.

Yukiko had also matured, her taste in clothes growing from pretty to beautiful. She often wore her hair up nowadays, and her outfit had changed from a 

Teddie hadn’t changed much, he just expanded his wardrobe. Instead of his button-up and dress pants, he often wore jeans and a seasonal shirt nowadays. His spring shirt was a simple white and blue striped tee shirt. He still acted like a tool sometimes, but he was getting better about it...kinda.

Rise changed quite a bit, actually. Now that she was back in showbiz, she actually looked like a celebrity all the time. Her hair was down more than it was up, she had sunglasses with her all the time, a halter top that covered a blue and orange shirt beneath it, and pants that cut off just above the shins. It was a look that she absolutely rocked, and she seemed more than comfortable in it, so everyone was happy for her.

The two that changed the most, however, were Naoto and Kanji. They were the ones that struggled the most with their identity over the course of the year Yu was in Inaba, so it made sense that they’d change quite a bit.

The difference between them and the others is that they actually did it together.

Naoto trusted Kanji to help find her something that she would enjoy, and in turn, Kanji trusted Naoto to help him look for something he could be himself in. It took a while with both of them, but eventually, Kanji found himself in a button-up shirt over a yellow tee shirt, glasses, and black pants. It wasn’t his usual clothing, but he liked it. He couldn’t quite place why, it just felt right. Naoto complimented his appearance, and when she pointed out his hair roots growing in, he told her he was planning on letting his hair return back to black. She was surprised, but she said he would look handsome regardless of his hair color. He got most flustered than he’d like to admit about it but turned around to reflect back at her, remarking that she looked better anyway.

Speaking of how Naoto looked, Kanji was shocked. She had decided to completely embrace herself as a woman, a far cry from her hesitance previously to accept herself fully. It was probably why she asked Kanji to help (he was choosing to ignore the blush that was on her cheeks, much like he ignored the blush that rose to his own). She got a sleeveless button-up shirt with a blue v-neck beneath it. She got matching blue pants that seemed to end at her shins, just as Rise had, but her pair seemed to be a little less tight.

Naoto thanked him for the help and got a little flustered before grabbing his hand suddenly. Kanji freaked out just a smidge (okay, maybe a lot of smidges), but he didn’t let go. The two were rather awkward about the situation until a couple of days later when Kanji finally decided to ask her out. It took a bit of convincing from their friends for him to ask her out, but she shyly accepted. By the end of the week, the two of them were a couple, and Kanji was ecstatic to tell Yu about the happy union.


End file.
